1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus and a method of driving the display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display apparatus with improved display quality and a method of driving the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has a relatively small thickness, light weight and low power consumption. Thus, the LCD apparatus is widely used in various devices, e.g., monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones, etc. The LCD apparatus typically includes an LCD panel for displaying images using a selectively changeable light transmittance characteristic of a liquid crystal therein and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel for providing light to the LCD panel. The LCD apparatus may further include a driving circuit that drives the LCD panel and thereby controls the selective changes of the light transmittance characteristic of the liquid crystals.
The LCD panel may be driven an inversion driving mode to improve a display defect that may occur due to accumulated direct current (“DC”) of a single polarity. In the inversion driving mode, a data voltage of a current frame image has a reversed polarity with respect to a data voltage of a previous frame.
In the LCD apparatus, a static image may be displayed with a low frequency lower than a high frequency of a moving image to decrease power consumption.